AJ Styles
=Debut= Injury, Alliance with Ric Flair* and Departure Aj would debut in June 2005 as a Face Main-Eventer and would be one of the top draws until he suffered a majior Rib Injury after falling off the titan tron through the stage. He would be out for 6 months and he would make his Return in January 2006 in an Alliance with Ric The Nature Man Flair as a Heel nearly winning the JECW World title but would fail. After 5 months of dominance AJ would get a future JECW World title but would not get to use it as the comany closed a month later. =Return= WWE Pure Champion and Various Storylines AJ would return in March 2010 as the top 5 Contender for the HCW Immortal title but would lose his spot to Kurt Angle, AJ would then compete for the HCW Regional Championship but would lose to Jeff Hardy AJ would get his first win since returning on the March 9,2011 edition of HCW defeating Sting*. On the March 12, tappings of HCW Inferno AJ defeated Y2J who issued an open challenge for the HCW Immortal title earlier in the night, AJ would get the pinfall win after a slight distraction, Jim would then rename the HCW Immortal Title to HCW World Championship and give AJ a Replica of the TNA World Heavyweight Championship.After the win he would thank Jim backstage for the help he gave.on MArch 16 he would beat Y2J in his rematch, after words Ric would turn on AJ ending their alliance. AJ would then defeat Jim Logan at the PPV Turn Around and would go onto beat Kurt Angle ]] the next HCW Lightining before Jim Logan would once again get a shot at his title. AJ would eventually lose the title to Kurt Angle at SlammiMania 2011, thanks to help from The Rock, and would lose his rematch the next night. He would show signs of a heel turn as he would attack The Rock, claiming he would get revenge for losing the world title. Styles would later beat The Rock, to earn a future Pure Championship Match. at Turn Around.]] AJ would be drafted to Raw during the WWE Draft. After coming to Raw, announcers would proclaim "AJ has never lost a match since being drafted to Raw". The Streak would be offically reconised after an attack from Bully Ray, AJ would later defeat Ray in a TNA Style Steel Cage at the PPV Night of Mayhem. Afterwords AJ would defeat the likes of Eric Young, The Miz, Tommy Dreamer, Kurt Angle and Kane. At The Final Battle PPV AJ defeated MVP and earned a shot at John Cena at The Last Stand PPV in a Streak vs Championship Match. His streak would end when he was made to tap out to the STF from John Cena. The following night on Raw, AJ would rebound his loss by defeating Jeff Hardy. At SummerMania, AJ will challenge for the United States Championship. At SummerMania, AJ failed to capture the title During this time he would reform Fortune(then known as Fourtune by the commentators) with Beer Money(Robert Roode and James Storm) Kazarian before his release and Matt Morgan) Although the group would remain friends on-screen and off-screen, the group would never reach real success as Roode and Storm would start their own chase for the newly -re-started TNA World Championship and Matt Morgan would suffer an injury. Also in this time AJ Styles would wear his trademarcked jacket with it entitled Fortune Frontline a refrence too his former groups. AJ would return to singles competiton still wearing his 'Fortune Frontline '''jacket, and he would become closer in friendship with James Storm. At Survivor Series, it was annoucned, AJ would manage Strom during his title match. At TLC 2011, AJ Styles will face James Storm and Robert Roode in a Triple Threat Ultimate X Match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. At TLC AJ would fail in winning the World title. Championship Pursuits; Injury(2012-2013) In early 2012, AJ would announce his intention on winning the WWE Royal Rumble. AJ stated he would be competing in the second match on the ''ECW Revival ''show.The night after Elimination Chamber, Stlyes announced he has chosen World Champion Daniel Bryan to challenge at WrestleMania. With this, AJ's profile was moved to Smackdown. At WrestleMania, AJ failed in defeating Daniel Bryan. In the WWE Draft. AJ was drafted to ECW Revival. However, AJ would immidietly sign with RAW after the closure of the ECW brand. AJ would make a return to the show defeating Dolph Ziggler and Bobby Roode in a triple threat match.It was then announced Styles would be placed into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the pay per view with the same name. AJ would then get into a friendly feud with Sin Cara. In the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, AJ was injured after taking a ''White Noise ''from Sheamus off the top of the ladder through another ladder. It is unknown when he will return. Styles returned in late September, being announced as the new number one contender for the WWE Championship of CM Punk. Upon his return, he proclaimed since he never ''truly ''lost the WWE title in 2010, he was the real'' WWE Championm leaving AJ Lee and the Board of Directors to settle the situation. At Hell in a Cell, Styles lost to Punk. After Hell in a Cell, Styles made an apparnt heel turn becoming the leader of the TNAlliance, against WWE and at Survivor Series, captained Team TNA against Team WWE, in a losing effort, being last eliminated by Randy Orton. The night following was the only TNA star besides Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe to sign a WWE contract, with the contract, Styles announced he had been given a Championship match against any champion he desires. At TLC 2012, AJ challenged Zack Blaze for the World Heavyweight Championship, but however failed to win the title. World Heavyweight Champion and various feuds(2013 - 2014) At the Royal Rumble pay per view, Styles won the World Heavyweight Championship, but lost it seven minutes thirty two seconds later to Dolph Ziggler. After months of failing to regain the title, in May 2013, Styles changed his gimmick to that of a Lone Wolf ''often wearing all black clothing and he ceased to talk on the mic. In July , Styles started a feud with Sheamus, attacking him after his match with Cody Rhodes. Styles was to appear at Money in the Bank but he suffered a hand injury when he tried to deflect a Broque Kick from Sheamus and was forced to miss the event to recover. In March 2014, Styles returned, now using a gimmick of being a wrestler who's "down on his luck" losing to various jobbers and low tier superstars like Zack Ryder and [Guerrero. On the March 24, 2014 edition of RAW he scored his first victory since July 2013 by defeating Christian Cage, after the match he cut a promo, claiming he would be World Champion again. United States Champion (2014) In the July 4th edition of Smackdown, AJ Styles defeated Sami Zayn to win the United States Championship. On the August 18th edition of RAW, Styles lost the United States Championship to Dolph Ziggler, and later in the night he along with former TNA talent attacked WWE World Heavyweight Champion Jacob Cass and Seth Rollins, however after the show he stated in a ''RAW Rebound, Styles stated he didn't want to attack Cass but he stated he needed to, turning him tweener Gallery Styles.jpg Styles2.jpg|Styles as Tag Team Champion with Angle ]] Category:Raw Superstar Category:Champions